Christopher Keith Irvine
thumb|Chris JerichoChristopher Keith Irvine- profesjonalny amerykański wrestler znany jako Chris Jericho. Pracuje dla WWE, wcześniej znany z występów w WCW i federacji japońskich oraz meksykańskich a z początku kanadyjskich. Kariera Profesjonalnego Wrestlera Jericho zdobył łącznie 22 mistrzostwa w ciągu swej kariery w WWE, przeszedł do historii jako pierwszy Undisputed Champion. Ustanowił rekord WWE zdobywając pas Interkontynentalny aż dziewięć razy. Dodatkowo, jest sześciokrotnym World Championem, zdobył WCW/World Championship dwukrotnie, WWF Championship jeden raz, a World Heavyweight Championship trzy razy. Irvine jest dziewiątym Triple Crown Championem i czwartm Grand Slam Championem. Początki (1990-1996) W wieku dziewiętnastu lat, Irvine dołączył do Hart Brothers School of Wrestling, gdzie podczas swego pierwszego dnia spotkał Lance'a Eversa, w późniejszym okresie znanego jako Lance Storm. Dwa miesiące później, Chris był gotowy występować na scenie niezależnej, debiutując w październiku 1990 roku w walce przeciwko Stormowi. W późniejszym okresie obydwaj rozpoczęli występy jako tag team, początkowo nazwany "Sudden Impact". Chris przyjął "imię" Jericho inspirując się zespołem Helloween, pod tytułem Walls of Jericho. Jericho i Storm pracowali dla Tony'ego Condello podczas tournee po północnej Manitobie, razem z nimi występował min. Egde. Dwa lata później walczył w CMLL w Meksyku. Ciągle rozwijające się umiejętności doprowadziły go do Japonii. W federacji japońskiej Chris połączył się ponownie ze Stormem tworząc świetny tag team. Ostatni raz w Japonii wystąpił na Turnieju Super J Cup, gdzie przegrał w finale z Wild Pegasusem. Extreme Championship Wrestling (1996) W 1996 roku, Paul Heyman usłyszał rekomendacje talentu Jericho z ust Chrisa Benoit, Irvine rozpoczął występy dla rezydującego w Filadelfii Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW). Właśnie w tej federacji Jericho zdobył EWC World Television Championship w czerwcu tego samego roku. Podczas pobytu w ECW, Chris stoczył pojedynki z wrestlerami takimi jak: Taz, Sabu, Rob Van Dam, Cactus Jack, Shane Douglas, i 2 Cold Scorpio. W tym czasie, jego poczynaniami zainteresowała się federacja World Championship Wrestling (WCW). WCW (1996-1999) 26 sierpnia 1996 roku, Jericho zadebiutował w WCW, a 15 września, odbył się debiut na gali pay-per-view tejże federacji, gdzie Jericho zmierzył się z Chrisem Benoit na Fall Brawl. 28 czerwca 1997 roku, Jericho pokonał Syxxa w Los Angeles, Kalifornia, gdzie wygrał po raz pierwszy Cruiserweight Championship. Po stracie swego mistrzostwa, Chris zdobył to trofeum ponownie 12 sierpnia 1997 roku pokonując Alexa Wrighta. Jericho rozpoczął swój run jako heel, gdy zdobył wyżej wymieniony pas po raz trzeci, pokonując Reya Mysterio Jr. Match odbył się na Souled Out, gdzie Jericho zakończył walkę przez Liontamer. Zaraz po walce, Jericho brutalnie zaatakował Reya, koncentrując się głównie na kolanie Meksykanina, które zostało "dobite" między innymi stabilizatorem, uderzeniami o schody, w ostatniej fazie Irvine wykorzystał skrzynkę z narzędziami, aby skrzywdzić przeciwnika. Mysterio potrzebował sześciu miesięcy aby odzyskać pełnię sił i móc powróci na ring, jednakże był to kayfabe. Następnie, Jericho miał mały feud z Juventudem Guerrerą, podczas którego Guerrera cyklicznie domagał się szansy aby walczyć o pas Cruiserweight, lecz Jericho nieustannie odmawiał. Kulminacją feudu była walka w stypulacji Title vs. Mask na gali SuperBrawl VIII. Guerrera przegrał mecz i był zmuszony pokazać twarz, co dla zamaskowanego zawodnika jest upokorzeniem. Od tamtej pory, Jericho rozpoczął gimmick swoistego kolekcjonera, pisząc dokładniej, Irvine kolekcjonował i zakładał na ring trofea będące własnościami należącymi do pokonanych oponentów. Do takich przedmiotów zaliczały się: maska Guerrery, strój/ręcznik Prince'a Iaukae'i, i opaska na głowę Disco Inferno. Następnie, Jericho rozpoczął długi feud z Deanem Malenko, podczas którego Christopher ciągle podkreślał, że jest lepszym wrestlerem niż Malenko, lecz odmawiał walki z nim. Z powodu swych umiejętności technicznych, Malenko był znany jako "The Man of 1000 Holds," tysiąca chwytów więc Jericho ogłaszał się mianem The Man of 1004 Holds." 1004 chwytów Podczas Monday Nitro z 30 marca 1998 roku, Jericho pokonał Marty'ego Jennetty, następnie wyjął długą stertę papieru, gdzie rzekomo wypisał każdy z 1004 chwytów, które potrafi wykonać. Irvine wyrecytował owe chwyty przed publicznością. Trzeba dodać, że większość z "chwytów" była fikcyjna, a każdy inny chwyt był armbarem. Podczas gali Thunder z 12 marca 1998 roku, Malenko pokonał wrestlera mającego na sobie maskę Juventuda Guerrery, pod ów zasłoną miała znajdowac się twarz Jericho, lecz tak naprawdę okazało się, iż był to Lenny Lane, którego Irvine przekupił aby go zastąpił. To wydarzenie rozpoczęło mały konflikt pomiędzy Jericho a Lane'm, po tym jak Chris odmówił zapłaty swemu "pracownikowi". Na gali Uncensored, Jericho w końcu spotkał się w ringu z Deanem, w efekcie Jericho walkę zwyciężył, a Malenko wziął urlop od wrestlingu. Następnie, Jericho pojawiał się w ringu zabierając ze sobą portret Deana, aby dalej obrażać i poniżać Malenko. Przed samym Slamboree J.J. Dillon zapowiedział cruiserweight Battle Royal, którego zwycięzca miał otrzymać automatyczny title shot o pas Jericho. Jericho zaakceptował koncept, dodając, że ktokolwiek zdobędzie swój shot i tak polegnie, gdyż nie będzie miał sił aby walczyć w dwóch walkach pod rząd. Na Slamboree, Jericho wyszedł na ring aby w obraźliwy sposób przedstawić uczestników wyżej wymienionej walki, zaraz po tym, Jericho udał się na zaplecze, aby wypić kawę. Wrestler, który pojawił się jako Ciclope wygrał battle royal, po tym jak Juventud Guerrera uścisnął jego rękę i sam się wyeliminował. Jednakże, zwycięzcą nie był Ciclope, lecz Malenko, który powrócił w przebraniu. Następnie Dean pokonał Jericho w walce o pas. Chris zaczął podkreślać, że padł ofiarą dokładnie przygotowanej konspiracji mającej na celu pozbawienie go pasa mistrzowskiego. Przede wszystkim oskarżał locker room WCW, następnie dodał J.J Dillona, Teda Turnera, a na końcu szalał w Waszyngtonie z napisem "ofiara konspiracji". Dodatkowo, Jericho oskarżał o Billa Clintona o zdradę, gdyż ten odmówił mu spotkania. Ostatecznie, Malenko zawiesił pas mistrzowski. Jericho zakończył feud pokonując Deana na The Great American Bash, gdzie stawką był tytuł Cruiserwieght. Malenko został zdyskwalifikowany podczas tej walki za uderzenie Chrisa krzesłem. Następnej nocy, Malenko został zawieszony za swe przewinienie. Na Bash at the Beach, Jericho poległ w walce, gdzie jego przeciwnikiem był Rey Mysterio, który chwilę wcześniej powrócił do federacji po kontuzji kolana. Walka ta miała stypulację No Disqualification match. Należy dodać, że Mysterio triumfował, gdyż w batalię wmieszał się wciąż zawieszony Dean Malenko. Chris odzyskał Cruiserweight Championship następnej nocy, gdy przeszkodził J.J Dillonowi, gdy ten wręczał pas Mysterio. Jericho został po raz kolejny posiadaczem tegoż pasa. W końcu, Jericho definitywnie stracił pas na rzecz Juventuda Guerrery w walce na gali Road Wild, gdzie Malenko pełnił funkcję sędziego. World Television Champion 10 sierpnia, Jericho pokonał Steviego Rey'a zdobywając World Telewision Championship (Stevie Ray zastąpił aktualnego posiadacza pasa – Bookera T). Niedługo po tym, Jericho zaczął wyzywać aktualnego World Championa Goldberga, do rozpoczęcia feudu z Irvine'm, lecz nigdy nie dochodziło do pojedynku. Następnie, Jericho zaczął przekręcać ringname Goldberga, używając słowa "Greenberg". Podczas jednego z odcinków WCW Thunder, Jericho, Ralphus, a także Jerichoholic Ninja, wzięli udział w scenie, która miała odwzorować specyficzne wyjście na ring Goldberga, lecz za każdym razem panowie gubili się na hali. Z jednej strony, Jericho wykrzykiwał "Rock and Roll! Hello Winston-Salem!" odnosząc się do podobnej sceny z prześmiewczego dokumentu pod tytułem This Is Spinal Tap. Kiedy Jericho w końcu dotarł do rampy, aby odegrać wyjście Goldberga z wykorzystaniem pirotechniki okazało się, że pyro jest tak biedne, że Jericho zwariował i zaczął kopać urządzenia. Zamiast Goldberga, na ringu zjawił się mierzący cztery i pół stopy jegomość, który został łatwo pokonany przez Chrisa. Od tego momentu, Jericho ogłosił 1-0 jako bilans walk z Goldbergiem, z drugiej strony była to kpina z streaku Goldberga, który w tamtym czasie był niepokonany. Podobne matche odbyły się jeszcze trzy razy. Ostatecznie, bilans wynosił 4-0 mimo tego, że panowie nigdy nie stoczyli ze sobą oficjalnego pojedynku. Jako główny powód odejścia z WCW Chris Jericho podaje niechęć Erica Bischoffa, Hulka Hogana i Goldberga do zabookowania mu walki z tym trzecim na PPV. Według Chrisa pojedynek ten (squash na korzyść Goldberga) mógł być wielkim drawem. 30 listopada 1998 roku, Jericho stracił TV Title na rzecz Konnana. Na początku 1999 roku, Irivne rozpoczął feud z Perry'm Saturnem. Feud opierał się o nietypowe walki w dziwacznych stypulacjach, jak na przykład podczas Souled Out, gdzie doszło do pojedynku w stypulacji "loser must wear a dress" match. (Pokonany musi nosić sukienkę) Na gali SuperBrawl IX Jericho i Saturn walczyli w stypulacji "dress" match, którą kolejny raz wygrał Jericho. Saturn ostatecznie zwycięzył Jericho na Uncensored w Dog Collar matchu. World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (1999–2005) thumb|Y2J debiutuje w WWE W dalszym okresie, Jericho naprzemiennie występował dla WCW, a także brał udział na galach w japońskich promocjach. Ostatecznie, 30 czerwca 1999 roku podpisał kontrakt z World Wrestling Federation. Na kilka tygodni przed debiutem Chrisa na tygodniówkach WWF, zaczął pojawiać się zegar pod nazwą "odliczanie do nowego millennium". Później, Jericho wyznał w swym home video pod tytułem "Break Down the Walls" że inspiracją do tego był zegar, który Irvine ujrzał na poczcie. Vince McMahon udzielił zgody na wykorzystanie tej idei, tym sposobem powstało intro Chrisa w takiej formie. Zegar ostatecznie zaczął odliczanie na gali 9 sierpnia 1999 roku w Chicago, podczas gdy The Rock wygłaszał promo na ringu. Jericho pojawił się na arenie, od razu proklamując się jako Y2J. The Rock, w swym stylu zaczął wyśmiewać Chrisa za ów "niesubordynację". Później tego samego miesiąca, Jericho zaliczył swój ringowy debiut na gali SmackDown! 26 sierpnia 1999 roku, gdzie zmierzył się z Road Doggiem. Irvine przegrał walkę przez dyskwalifikację, po tym jak wykonał powerbomb na stół. Przez kilka następnych miesięcy, Jericho miał kilka krótkotrwałych feudów z takimi wrestlerami jak: Road Dogg, X-Pac i Ken Shamrock. Pierwszą galą PPV na jakiej Y2J wystąpił, było Unforgiven, gdzie przegrał przez DQ, a jego oponentem był X-Pac. W końcu doszło do pierwszego długiego feudu Chrisa, gdzie jego "wrogiem" była Chyna. Stawką feudu było Intercontinental Championship. Najpierw poległ swej przeciwniczce w walce o tenże pas na Survivor Series. Następnie, Jericho zdobył swój pierwszy IC Title na Armageddon. Ten feud potrwał kilka miesięcy, między innymi, podczas jednego z rematchów doszło do kontrowersyjnej decyzji, gdzie mieliśmy dwóch arbitrów. Jeden z gentlemanów ogłosił zwycięstwo Jericho, drugi zaś jego przeciwniczki. W wyniku tego, Jericho i Chyna zostali wspólnie posiadaczami pasa mistrzowskiego. Ten run trwał aż do gali Royal Rumble, gdzie Y2J zdobył pas na własność. Później, Jericho połączył "siły" z Chyną, dodatkowo wzbudził entuzjazm swą pracą w ringu, a także przy mikrofonie, czego efektem był face turn Jericho. Troszkę później, Jericho rozpoczął kolejny feud, tym razem jego oponentem był Kurt Angle, na rzecz którego Y2J utracił pas na gali No Way Out. Drugiego kwietnia, na WrestleManii 2000, Jericho wystąpił w triple threat matchu, gdzie jego przeciwnikami byli: Chris Benoit i Kurt Angle. W tym czasie, Angle dzierżył zarówno WWE European Championship i IC Championship. Odwołując się do stypulacji tego meczu, pierwszy zawodnik, który wykona pinfall, bądź spowoduje tap out przeciwnika – zdobywa IC title. Drugi zawodnik, który zdobędzie pinfall, bądź spowoduje tap out przeciwnika – zdobywa European Title. Benoit odliczył Jericho zdobywając IC Championship, następnie Jericho pokonał w ten sam sposób Benoit, przez co został posiadaczem European Title. Następnej nocy, na gali Raw, Jericho utracił pas na rzecz Eddie'go Guerrero, po tym jak Chyna stwierdziła, że nie może opierać się czarowi Eddie'go (nazywane potocznie Latino Heat). W efekcie Chyna przeszła heel turn, i dołączyła do nowego mistrza. Podczas Raw z 17 kwietnia, doszło do niespodziewanego wyniku walki pomiędzy Jericho a aktualnym posiadaczem pasa WWF – Triple H'em. Sędzia pojedynku, Earl Hebner za szybko odklepał pinfall w wykonaniu Jericho, przez co Chris został nowym champem. Przez kilka tygodni przed tą walką dochodziło do częstych ataków HHH na osobę Hebnera, dlatego też Triple H stwierdził, że więcej nie zaatakuje Hebnera, gdy ten będzie pod kontraktem w federacji. W zamian, Triple H domagał się odwrócenia decyzji z wyżej wymienionej walki. Hebner odwrócił swą decyzję, po czym Triple H zwolnił Earla dodatkowo atakując. Pomimo pinu Jericho na HHH, WWE nie uznało Chrisa jako posiadacza najważniejszego pasa w federacji. Po kontrowersyjnej decyzji, Jericho prowadził feud z Chrisem Benoit. Podczas gali SmackDwon z 4 maja Jericho pokonał Benoit dobywając po raz trzeci w swej karierze pas IC. Niestety, zaledwie cztery dni później utracił pas mistrzowski na gali Raw, gdzie jego oponentem był kolejny raz Benoit. Popularność Jericho podskoczyła podczas feudu z Triple H'em i jego żoną (byli świeżo po ślubie według storyline'u) Stephanie McMahon-Hemsley. Publiczność wręcz rozkoszowała się oglądając promówki Chrisa, gdy ten atakował Stephanie wyzwiskami takimi jak: "brudna, sprośna, odrażająca, obcesowa, obleśna, łatwa, dziwka" między innymi rzucając w jej twarz tortem. Podczas konfliktu, Jericho maksymalnie dał się we znaki Hunterowi przy więcej niż jednej okazji, nawet pomagając jobberowi – Brooklyn Brawlerowi odnieść zwycięstwo nad czterokrotnym na tamtą chwile WWF Championem. Punkt kulminacyjny feudu miał miejsce na gali Fully Loaded, gdzie Triple H i Jericho stoczyli pojedynek w stypulacji Last Man Standing. Match wygrał Triple H, jednakże wrestlerów dzieliła 1 sekunda, Hunter zwyciężył dzięki ciągłej pomocy Stephanie w tej walce, zwłaszcza w końcowych chwilach. Mr.Main Event, Undisputed Champion (2001–2002) Podczas gali Royal Rumble z 2001 roku, Jericho pokonał Chrisa Benoit w Ladder matchu, dzięki czemu zdobył po raz czwarty pas Interkontynentalny. Na WrestleManii X-7, Chris obronił swój pas w walce z Williamem Regalem, jednakże utracił swe mistrzostwo zaledwie cztery dni później na rzecz Triple H'a. Na gali Judgment Day, Jericho i Benoit zwyciężyli "Tag Team Turmoil" match, dzięki czemu zdobyli prawo walki o pasy Tag Team dzierżone przez Stone Cold Steve'a Austina i Triple H'a. Do walki o drużynowe mistrzostwo doszło następnej nocy na gali Raw. Benoit i Jericho wygrali walkę, w której Triple H zerwał mięsień czworogłowy uda, doprowadziło to do absencji Huntera przez resztę roku. Jericho został Tag Team Championem po raz pierwszy. Benoit i Jericho bronili swych pasów w pierwszym w historii Fatal 4 Way TLC matchu. Podczas walki, Benoit doznał kontuzji wykonując diving headbutt przez stół. Jednakże podczas gdy służby medyczne wywoziły Benoit na noszach, ten powrócił do walki, gdzie wszedł na drabinę, przez co tag team zachował swe pasy. Panowie utracili Tag Team Titles miesiąc później, dokładniej 19 czerwca 2001 roku. W kolejnych miesiącach, Jericho został ważną postacią, gdy w WWF mieliśmy Invasion storyline, w którym zawodnicy WCW i ECW zjednoczyli siły, aby przejąc WWF. Jericho pozostał po stronie WWF, pomimo tego, że wcześniej występował w WCW i ECW, w tym czasie Chris był face'm. Jednakże powoli pojawiały się znaki nadchodzącego heel turnu Irvine'a. Jericho okazywał symptomy zazdrości wobec kolegi z teamu WWF – The Rocka. The Rock często wspominał, że Jericho nigdy nie wygrał "tego największego" (mistrzostwa świata) a także opisywał Chrisa jako "komedianta". W końcu doszło do pojedynku między tymi wrestlerami na gali No Mercy, gdzie stawką było WCW Championship. Chris zdobył prawo do tej walki wygrywając number one contenders match, gdzie jego przeciwnikiem był Rob Van Dam. Jericho zdobył WCW Championship, po tym jak odliczył The Rocka wcześniej wykonując nowy finisher – The Breakdown. Następnej nocy ci sami panowie odłożyli "konflikt interesów" na bok i zdobyli WWF Tag Team titles pokonując Dudley Boyz. Po utracie pasów drużynowych na rzecz Bookera T i Testa, feud na linii The Rock – Y2J narodził się na nowo. 5 listopada, na gali Raw, The Rock pokonał Jericho i tym samym odzyskał WCW Championship, po tym jak wykonał niespodziewany roll up. Zaraz po matchu, Jericho zaatakował brutalnie The Rocka za pomocą krzesła, przechodząc pełny heel turn, który trwał przez 2 lata. Na Survivor Series, Jericho zaatakował The Rocka, co prawie "kosztowało" Dwayne'a i WWF przegraną w ich walce eliminacyjnej. 9 grudnia, na gali Vengeance, Chris Jericho pokonał zarówno The Rocka w walce o WCW Championship, jak również SCSA w walce o WWF Championship tej samej nocy, tym samym Irvine przeszedł o historii jako pierwszy człowiek dzierżący oba pasy mistrzowskie, co uczyniłó go WWF Undisputed Championem. Później doszło do następnych konfrontacji z wrestlerami, których pokonał na Vengeance. Jericho obronił oba pasy na następnych dwóch galach PPV, na Royal Rumble (przeciwnikiem był The Rock) i na No Way Out (oponentem był SCSA). Jericho stracił tytuł na rzecz Triple H'a w main evencie WrestleManii X8. Po tej porażce, Y2J został członkiem rosteru SmackDown! Gdzie kontynuował swój feud z Triple H'em. Na gali Backlash, Jericho zaatakował Triple H'a przez co ten utracił swój niedawno wywalczony tytuł mistrzowski. Do kulminacyjnego momentu tej rywalizacji doszło na gali Judgment Day, gdzie wrestlerzy spotkali się w Hell in a Cell matchu. Następnie, Jericho zaczął krótki feud z Edge'm. Chwilkę później, Jericho został przeniesiony ponownie na Raw, gdzie zdobył pas Interkontynentalny, ówczesnym posiadaczem tutułu był Rob Van Dam. 14 października 2002, Chris połączył siły z Christianem, wrestlerzy zdobyli pasy mistrzowskie pokonując The Hurricane'a i Kane'a. Tag Team i feud z Christianem (2002–2004) W tym okresie Jericho stworzył tag team z Christianem, czego szczytem były pasy mistrzowskie zdobyte 14 października. Jednakże, panowie utracili swe pasy w fatal four-way elimination matchu, w którym ich oponentami byli między innymi: Dudley Boyz, Booker T i Goldust, a także William Regal i Lance Storm. Do tej walki doszło 15 grudnia 2002 roku na gali Armageddon. 13 stycznia 2003 roku, Jericho wygrał over-the-top-rope challenge, w batalii także wzięli udział: Kane, RVD i Batista. Zwycięzca mógł wybrać numer zgodnie z którym, wrestler miał dołączyć do Royal Rumble matchu. Chris wybrał numer drugi, aby rozpocząć walkę z Shawnem Michaelsem, który wyzwał Irvine'a na pojedynek by ten udowodnił, że jest lepszym wrestlerem niż Michaels, co Jericho często podkreślał. Zaraz po wyjściu na ring HBK'a, Jericho wkroczył na ring jako drugi zawodnik. Jednakże pojawił się Christian w przebraniu Jericho, podczas gdy prawdziwy Y2J zaatakował Michaelsa od tyłu. Krótko po tym Michaels został wyeliminowany, lecz Shawn zemścił się później w tym matchu, dzięki czemu Test wyeliminował Jericho. Podczas tegoż matchu, Jericho spędził najwięcej czasu w ringu spośród wrestlerów uczestniczących. Poźniej, Jericho prowadził jednocześnie feudy z wrestlerami takimi jak: Test, Michaels i Jeff Hardy. Jericho i Michaels walczyli przeciwko sobie raz jeszcze, tym razem na WrestleManii XIX. Michaels wykonał roll-up przez co zdobył końcowe zwycięstwo. Po walce Jericho zaatakował nagle Michaelsa low blowem, podczas wspólnego uścisku. Po tej historii, Jericho rozpoczął rywalizację z Goldbergiem, która była napędzana przez niechęć Goldberga do walki z czasów WCW. Podczas pierwszego odcinka Highlight Reel, gdzie Goldberg był gościem, Jericho podkreślał, że nikt nie potrzebuje Billa w WWE, po czym Chris kontynuował znieważanie Goldberga przez kilka następnych tygodni. 12 maja na gali Raw, nieznany napastnik próbował potracić Goldberga limuzyną. Tydzień później, Co-Raw General Manager – Stone Cold Steve Austin, przesłuchał kilkunastu wrestlerów Raw, aby dowiedzieć się, kto kierował pojazdem. Jednym z podejrzanych był Lance Storm, który twierdził, że to on był napastnikiem. Austin zmusił Storma do walki z Goldbergiem, którą Bill zwyciężył. Po walce, Goldberg zmusił Storma do wyjawienia imienia ów napastnika. Storm wyznał, że to Jericho był osobą, która namówiła Lance'a do ataku. 26 maja, Goldberg został ponownie gościem Highlight Reel. Jericho okazał zazdrość wobec Goldberga, gdy ten był mistrzem w WCW. Dodatkowo, Jericho ogłosił, że osiągnął wszystko o czym marzył w pro wrestlingu od momentu gdy dołączył do WWE, jednak brakuje mu zwycięstwa nad Goldbergiem. Dlatego też, wyzwał Billa na match. Na gali Bad Blood, Goldberg pewnie pokonał Jericho. Chris posiadał także krótki feud z Kevinem Nashem, zakorzeniony z poprzedniego feudu Nasha z Triple H'em. Ostatecznie, 18 sierpnia, Chris pokonał Kevina na gali raw w hair vs hair matchu. Później w 2003 roku, Jericho rozpoczął romans z Trish Stratus, podczas gdy jego tag team partner – Christian miał romans z Litą. Ta historia przerodziła się w zakład między wrestlerami, o to, który pierwszy prześpi się ze swoją wybranką, stawką był Kanadyjski Dolar. Stratus dowiedziała się o zakładzie i zakończyła swą znajomość z Chrisem, który sprawiał pozory poczucia winy za wykorzystanie Trish. Jericho starał się poprawić relacje z Diva, między innymi ratując ją przed Kane'm, w te sposób przechodząc face turn. Stratus stwierdziła, że od teraz mogą być tylko przyjaciółmi. Później, Christian wystąpił w walce, gdzie jego przeciwniczką była Stratus, w czasie walki Christian założył Trish Walls of Jericho. W późniejszym czasie Chris szukał rewanżu na byłym tag partnerze, co doprowadziło do ich walki na WrestleManii XX. Christian pokonał Jericho po tym jak Stratus przybiegła i "nieumyślnie" zaatakowała Jericho myśląc, iż był to Christian, tym sposobem Christian wygrał przez roll-up. Po walce, Stratus odwróciła się od Chrisa, ogłaszając także, że ona i Christian byli parą. To doprowadziło do walki w handicapie na Backlash, którą Jericho wygrał. Jericho wygrał swój siódmy tytuł mistrza IC podczas gali Unforgiven tegoż samego roku. Match miał stypulację Ladder match, a oponentem Irvine'a był Christian. Tytuł trafił do rąk Chrisa po tym jak Edge utracił swe mistrzostwo z powodu kontuzji. Siódmy reign Jericho był bardzo krótki, gdyż stracił on pas na gali Taboo Tuesday na rzecz Sheltona Benjamina, który został wybrany przez fanów do tej walki. Dążenie do World title (2005) Później, przyszła kolej na Survivor Series i walkę Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, Chris Benoit i Maven vs Triple H, Batista, Edge i Snitsky. Stypulacja tego meczu mówiła jasno, zwycięski team będzie dzierżył władzę przez 4 najbliższe tygodnie wykorzystując funkcję General Managera Raw. Drużyna Jericho odniosła zwycięstwo, dlatego panowie posiadali terminowo władzę, każdy wrestler przez jeden tydzień. Nadeszła kolej na Jericho, w tym momencie jako GM Chris zdecydował o zabraniu pasa mistrzowskiego Triple H'owi, ponieważ tydzień wcześniej doszło do walki w stupulacji triple threat, a batalia ta zakończyła się remisem. Na New Year's Revolution, Jericho wystąpił w stypulacji Elimination Chamber, gdzie jego oponentami byli: Triple H, Chris Benoit, Batista, Randy Orton i Edge, walka była o zawieszony pas mistrzowski. Dodatkowo, sędzią wyznaczonym do tego matchu był Shawn Michaels. Jericho zaczął walkę z Benoit, lecz później Chris został wyeliminowany przez Batistę. Na WrestleManii 21, Jericho wystąpił w pierwszym w historii Money in the Bank ladder matchu. Irvine sugerował koncept tej walki, a na największej gali roku zmierzył się z Benjaminem, Benoit, Kane'm, Christianem i Edge'm. Jericho został pokonany, gdy Edge ściągnął walizkę. Na Backlash, Chris Jericho ponownie wyzwał Sheltona Benjamina do walki o pas Interkontynentalny, lecz nie wygrał. 12 czerwca 2005 roku, Jericho wystąpił w pierwszej walce gali PPV ECW One Night Stand, jego oponentem był Lance Storm. Jericho użył gimmicku "Lionheart" zamiast powszechnie znanego gimmicku – Y2J. Chris przegrał walkę po interwencji Jasona i Justina Credible, którzy zaatakowali Irvine'a za pomocą Singapore Cane'a, co pozwoliło Stormowi odnieść zwycięstwo. Później tego samego miesiąca, Jericho został heelem po raz trzeci w WWE, przechodząc go kosztem WWE Championa Johna Ceny. Jericho przegrał Triple Threat match o WWE Championship na Vengeance, gdzie wystąpili także Christian i Cena. Feud trwał dalej podczas lata, gdzie Jericho przegrał w walce o pas z Ceną. Następnej nocy, podczas gali Raw, Jericho spotkał się z Johnem w rematchu, tym razem w stypulacji "You're fired" match. Cena ponownie wygrał, a Raw General Manager – Eric Bischoff zwolnił Jericho (kayfabe) wykorzystując ochronę hali, która wyprowadziła wrestlera z budynku. Powrót do WWE (2007-2010) WWE promowało powrót Jericho od 24 września 2007 roku za pomocą kampanii "wirusowego" marketingu, używając 15-sekundowych filmików, w których mogliśmy zobaczyć tajemniczy binarny kod, ukazany w formie "deszczu" cyfrowego – ten sam efekt był wykonany w Matrixie. Prezentacje zawierały ukryte wiadomości i biblijne nawiązania do Jericho. Frazy takie jak: "Ochroń Nas" ("Save Us") i "Drugie nadejście" ("2nd Coming") ukazywały się najczęściej. Kampania poszerzała się w internecie, gdzie powstało wiele stron, na których można było zobaczyć ukryte wiadomości i kolejne nawiązania do biblii. Jericho powrócił przed ekrany telewizorów podczas gali Raw z 19 listopada 2007 roku. Chris przeszkodził na tej tygodniówce Randy'emu Ortonowi, podczas ceremonii "przekazywania pochodni/przekazywania odpowiedzialności za los WWE" ("Passing of the torch"). Jericho odkrył swe intencje mówiąc, że musi odzyskać WWE Championship aby "Uratowac" ("Save") fanów WWE przed Ortonem. W tym momencie, Jericho prezentował się jako ogolony i krótko przystrzyżony wrestler, jednakże wciąż używał gimmicku Y2J będąc face'm. 26 listopada na gali Raw, Jericho pokonał Santino Marelle i zaprezentował swój nowy finisher nazwany – Codebreaker. Na gali PPV, Armageddon, Chris wystąpił w walce o pas WWE, gdzie jego oponentem był Randy Orton. Chris zwyciężył przez dyskwalifikację, gdyż pod koniec walki został zaatakowany przez komentatora gal SmackDown – JBL'a. Tym sposobem Orton zachował pas mistrzowski. Naturalnie, Chris rozpoczął feud z JBLem, po czym wrestlerzy zmierzyli się na gali PPV – Royal Rumble. Jericho został zdyskwalifikowany, za uderzenie oponenta krzesłem. Na gali No Way Out, Irvine wystąpił w swoim czwartym Elimination Chamber matchu, gdzie jego oponentami byli między innymi: Triple H, Shawn Michaels, JBL, Umaga i Jeff Hardy. Chris został wyeliminowany jako trzeci z tego pojedynku, po tym jak HBK wykonał na nim Sweet Chin Music, jednakże odliczył go Jeff Hardy. 10 marca, na gali Raw, Jericho zdobył po raz ósmy Intercontinental Championship, po pokonaniu Jeffa Hardy'ego. Podczas gali Raw z 9 czerwca, Jericho przeszedł heel turn po raz kolejny, tym razem atakując Shawna Michaelsa, podczas segmentu – Highlight Reel. Jericho motywował to uczuciem, że fani postępują niewłaściwie cheerując Michaelsowi, gdyż on postępuje źle, podczas gdy Jericho jest wzorem. W efekcie, Jericho rozbił głowę Michaelsa o zamontowany podczas Highlight Reel – Jeritron 6000. Tym sposobem, Chris uszkodził oko Shawna i doprowadził do ponownego feudu między nimi. Podczas Night of Champions, Jericho stracił IC Title, gdzie jego oponentem był Kofi Kingston. Porażka była spowodowana "interwencją" Michaelsa, który odwrócił uwagę Chrisa. Irvine był gospodarzem ostatniego odcinka Highlight Reel, podczas gali "Raw" z 28 lipca (ponownie mogliśmy zobaczyć ten talk-show 12 marca 2010 roku na gali SmackDown). Zaraz po tym, Jericho przyjął gimmick noszącego garnitury "przemądrzałego, szczerego" mężczyzny, była to inspiracja postacią Antona Chigurh'a z filmu pod tytułem "To nie jest kraj, dla starych ludzi". Odgrywając nowy gimmick, Jericho odrzucał wiele znaków rozpoznawczych z poprzedniej kreacji – Y2Ja "niszcząc wszystko co było charakterystyczne w przeszłości, oraz dało popularność". Panowie zmierzyli się na gali The Great American Bash, walkę wygrał Jericho pogłębiając rozcięcie oka swego oponenta. Następnie, Michaels, ogłosił, że obrażenia oka zmuszają go do zakończenia kariery. Na ringu pojawił się Jericho, który chciał zaatakowac Michaelsa, lecz "niefortunnie" uderzył żonę Shawna – Rebecce. Championship reigns (2008-2010) Z tego powodu, Michaels i Jericho zmierzyli się na Unforgiven w Unsanctioned matchu, który zwyciężył Shawn. W main evencie, którym był Scramble match, Jericho pojawił się jako zastępstwo za CM Punka (CM był posiadaczem pasa mistrzowskiego, lecz został wyłączony z akcji przez ataka na backstage'u), a następnie zwyciężył zdobywając World Heavyweight Championship. Po tym, Jericho obronił swego mistrzostwa na No Mercy, gdzie pokonał Shawna Michaelsa w ladder matchu. Na Cyber Sunday, Jericho stracił pas mistrzowski na rzecz Batisty, sędzią specjalnym pojedynku był Stone Cold Steve Austin. Osiem dni później, podczas 3-godzinnej gali Raw, Jericho pokonał Batiste w steel cage matchu odzyskując pas. Reign potrwał do Survivor Series 2008, gdzie Chris uległ powracającemu w tym okresie wrestlerowi, którym był John Cena. Podczas gali Raw z 8 grudnia, Jerucho zdobył statuetkę Slammy w kategorii Superstar of the Year. 12 stycznia 2009 roku, podczas gali Raw, WWE Executive Vice President Stephanie McMahon zwolniła (kayfabe) Jericho. Następnego tygodnia, Stephanie zatrudniła ponownie Jericho, po tym jak wrestler przeprosił ją i zgromadzonych w hali fanów (to było warunkiem przywrócenia Irvine'a). Tydzień później, Jericho zakwalifikował się do walki Elimination Chamber, po pokonaniu CM Punka. Walka miała mieć miejsce na gali No Way Out, a stawką było World Heavyweight Championship. Na pay-per-view, Chris rozpoczął walkę z Reyem Mysterio i przetrwał do finałowej trójki. W międzyczasie wyeliminował Mike'a Knoxa, a także pomógł wyeliminować Kane'a i dotychczasowego championa – Johna Cene. Mysterio odliczył Jericho po skontrowaniu Walls of Jericho. Następnie, Jericho miał onscreen feud z kilkoma personami, byli to: Mickey Rourke (aktor, grał w Double Team, Thursday, Sin City czy też The Wrestler), Ric Flair (Hall of Famer), Roddy Piper (Hall of Famer), Jimmy Snuka (Hall of Famer) i Ricky Steamboat (Hall of Famer). Jericho wyzwał i zaatakował wyżej wymienionych wrestlerów. Na WrestleManii, Jericho zwyciężył elimination match, gdzie wystąpił przeciwko trójce Hall of Famerów. Później Chris walczył z Flairem i zakończył pojedynek Codebreakerem. Po walce, Irvine wyzwał do walki Rourke'a, który znajdował się w pierwszym rzędzie na gali. Mickey według kayfabe zknockoutował Jericho uderzając lewym sierpowym w szczękę. Podczas gali Raw z 13 kwietnia, Jericho został przeniesiony na SmackDown w ramach 2009 WWE Draft. Ricky Steamboat zakłócił pożegnanie Jericho z publicznością Raw, co doprowadziło do spotkania obu panów w ringu na następnym PPV WWE – Backlash. Jericho zwyciężył w pojedynku z legendą WWE. Po powrocie na SmackDown, Jericho wystąpił w fatal-four-way elimination matchu, gdzie jego oponentami byli: Kane, Jeff Hardy i Rey Mysterio. Meksykanin wykonał na Jericho 619, po czym próbował przejść do pinu wykonując seated senton, lecz Chris odpowiedział rzucając krzesłem w Reya za co został zdyskwalifikowany. To doprowadziło do feudu między tymi wrestlerami. Rey odliczył Jericho po wykonaniu 619 na gali PPV Judgment Day, tym samym zachował swój IC title. Później, Jericho zrewanżował się pokonując Meksykanina w No Holds Barred Matchu na Extreme Rules, stawką meczu był pas Interkontynentalny, tym samym Chris wygrał po raz dziewiąty tenże pas pobijając swój własny rekord WWE. Na gali PPV – The Bash Jericho utracił pas na rzecz Mysterio. Później na tym samym pay-per-view, Jericho i jego partner Edge zdobyli Unified Tag Team Championship. Krótko po tym, Edge doznał ciężkiej kontuzji, a Jericho oświadczył, że posiada zapis w kontrakcie mówiący o tym, że w przypadku kontuzji Adama podczas reignu z pasami Tag Team może on sobie dobrać nowego partnera. Na Night of Champions, Chris ogłosił wszystkim swego nowego partnera, którym okazał się Big Show. Na tej samej gali panowie pokonali Legacy (Cody Rhodes i Ted DiBiase) zachowując pasy mistrzowskie. Jako Unified Tag Team Champion, Jericho miał prawo występować we wszystkich 3 brandach WWE – Raw, SmackDown, i ECW. Panowie bardzo często pojawiali się na wyżej wymienionych tygodniówkach, gdzie prowadzili wiele różnych feudów z takimi Tagami: Cryme Time, MVP i Mark Henry, oraz Batista i Rey Mysterio. Big Show i Chris Jericho pokonali każdy z wymienionych Tag Teamów na kolejnych galach PPV – SummerSlam, Breaking Point i Hell in a Cell, oczywiście broniąc trofeów. thumb|JeriShow unifikowani mistrzowie Tag Team Trwający 140 dni reign Jeri-Show jako Unified Tag Team Champions dobiegł końca na TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs pay-per-view, gdzie zostali zdetronizowani przez DX. Następnej nocy na gali Raw doszło do rematchu o Unified Tag Team Titles, jednakże DX celowo doprowadzili do dyskwalifikacji (pasy nie mogą zmienić właścicieli jeżeli walka zakończy się przez DQ). Dodatkowo, stypulacja jasno określała, że w przypadku przegranej Jericho i Showa, Chris nie będzie miał prawa aby pozostać na Raw. Chris został zmuszony do opuszczenia hali przez grupę (jednak nie były to gwiazdy Raw) wrestlerów w strojach DX. Kilka tygodni później doszło do kolejnego rematchu (jednak tym razem poważnego) na linii DX vs Jeri-Show, stypulacja dodatkowa była identyczna jak w pierwszym rewanżu. DX ponownie pokonali swych oponentów, Jericho powoli opuszczał halę, publiczność z tej okazji pożegnała go przyśpiewką "Na Na Hey Hey Kiss Him Goodbye". Podczas Raw z 11 stycznia, Jericho otrzymał kolejną szansę wywalczenia prawa do występów na poniedziałkowej tygodniówce, bądź też innej dowolnie wybranej w przypadku zwycięstwa. Partnerem Chrisa był Mike Tyson, który na końcu walki odwrócił się od Irvine'a, analogicznie jak było z turnem przeciwko DX na WrestleManii XIV. Tyson zafundował Chrisowi Knock Out, po czym Shawn Michaels odliczył Irvine'a. Nadszedł czas na galę Royal Rumble, Jericho rozpoczął match jako 28 zawodnik, jednak został wyeliminowany przez Edge'a, który powrócił na tejże gali. Należy przypomnieć, że przed kontuzją Adama, panowie posiadali razem pasy drużynowe. Podczas WWE Elimination Chamber, Jericho zdobył World Heavyweight Championship w tradycyjnym Elimination Chamber matchu, gdzie finalnie odliczył The Undertakera po interwencji Shawna Michaelsa. Następnej nocy podczas gali Raw, Edge ogłosił swój wybór oponenta na WrestleManie. Jasnym wyborem w tym przypadku był Chris Jericho. Przez kilka następnych tygodni poprzedzających Wrestlemanie XXVI, Edge'a ogarnął "szał spearów", gdziekolwiek Jericho się pojawił Edge wykonywał spear, bądź też próbował wykonać swój finisher, co kilka razy zostało skontrowane za pomocą Codebreakera, oraz przez uderzenia pasem mistrzowskim Jericho. W końcu doszło do pojedynku o World Heavyweight Championsip na WrestleManii XXVI, tutaj Chris pokonał Edge'a jednocześnie zachowując tytuł. Zaraz po walce, Edge wykonał spear na Jericho rozpędzając się na stołach komentatorskich, akcja zakończyła się na barykadzie oddzielającej publiczność od okolic ringu. Podczas gali SamckDown! Z 2 kwietnia 2010 roku, Jack Swagger zainkasował swój Money in the Bank contract i odliczył Jericho zostając po raz pierwszy World Heavyweight Championem. Należy dodać, że cały proces był możliwy, gdyż kilka chwil przed "cash-in" Edge zaatakował spearem Chrisa. Troszkę później na tej samej gali, Theodore Long potwierdził match o #1 contendership do pasa dzierżonego przez Swaggera. Walka odbyła się tydzień później pomiędzy Jericho a edge'a. Pojedynek zakończył się double count-outem. Zaraz po walce, "rozwścieczony" Edge wykonał po raz kolejny spear na Jericho. Następnego tygodnia, Jericho i Edge zostali umieszczeni w triple threat matchu ze Swaggerem o pas mistrzowski. Jack skutecznie obronił swój tytuł. Podczas Extreme Rules, Jericho zmierzył się z Edge'm w stypulacji Steel Cage match, lecz potyczkę przegrał. Powrót na Raw, urlop i koniec kontraktu. Jericho został przeniesiony na Raw, gdyż odbył się 2010 WWE Draft. Następnie, stworzył Tag Team z The Mizem, po czym zapowiedział, że wraz ze swym partnerem zdetronizują The Hart Dynasty, którzy dzierżyli pasy drużynowe. Chris zdobył title shot o Unified Tag Team Championships pokonując na gali Raw DH Smith'a, jednakże na samym PPV Jericho i Miz doznali porażki. Miesiąc później, Jericho przegrał z Evanem Bourne'm podczas WWE Fatal 4-Way PPV, następnej nocy doszło do rewanżu, gdzie na szli była postawiona kariera Jericho, tym razem Irvine zwyciężył. Podczas Raw z 19 lipca, Jericho został zaatakowany przez The Nexus, Chris sprawiał wrażenie jakby przechodził face turn, gdyż postanowił wspomóc dotychczasowych rywali, takich jak: Edge, John Morrison, R-Truth, The Great Khali, Bret Hart i John Cena. Liderem drużyny złożonej z wymienionych wrestlerów miał byc John Cena, a na galę SummerSlam została zapowiedziana walka pomiędzy Team WWE a The Nexus. Jednakże, Jericho krytykował pomysł tworzenia teamu przez Johna, dlatego później doszło do pojedynku ze specjalną stypulacją "Loser Leaves SummerSlam Team". John Cena wygrał walkę, jednakże po jej zakończeniu, zwycięzca zaproponował aby pomimo porażki Chris pozostał w Teamie WWE. Jericho odmówił. Następnie, Jericho i Edge (który opuścił Summerslam team wcześniej tej samej nocy) pozornie doszli do porozumienia, jednocześnie odnawiając swój "sojusz", stało się to przed tym jak General Manager Raw ogłosił, że ta dwójka wystąpi za tydzień w pojedynku Tag Teamów, gdzie ich przeciwnikami będą Bret Hart i John Cena. Dodatkowo, stypulacja określała pojawienie się Lumberjacks wokół ringu – The Nexus. Match zakończył się jako no-contest, po tym jak The Nexus podjęli próbę zaatakowania Teamu Johna Ceny i Breta Harta, niedługo po tym napastnicy zostali usunięci z ringu przez Johna Morrisona, R-Truth'a, Edge'a i Jericho. Jericho i jego team, wraz z powracającym Bryanem (zastępstwo za Great Khali'ego, gdyż ten został zaatakowany przez Nexus tydzień wcześniej na Raw) pokonał The Nexus na SummerSlam. Troszkę później, Jericho został ogłoszony jednym z pretendentów do walki o WWE Championship. Tutuł należał do Sheamusa, a walka uzyskała stypulację: Six-Pack Challenge – odbyła się na WWE Night of Champions. Dwa tygodnie później na Raw, Chris stracił swe miejsce w walce o pas, po przegranej z Johnem Morrisonem. Walka była ogłoszona przez General Managera Raw, według jej założeń Jericho musiał wygrać, aby zachować swój spot. Tydzień później doszło do walki 5 on 5 elimination match, gdzie przeciwnikami Teamu złożonego z m.in. Chrisa byli członkowie Nexus, w związku z tym co się wydarzyło tydzień wcześniej, Irvine opuścił ring podczas walki. Jednakże, podczas gali Raw z 13 września, Jericho został ponownie dołączony do walki na PPV, po tym jak pokonał Hart Dynasty w 2-on-1 handicap matchu. Dodatkowo, walka ta miała miejsce w klatce. Podczas gali PPV Jericho nie był w stanie zdobyć WWE Title, został wyeliminowany jako pierwszy. 27 września na gali Raw, Jericho stanął do walki w main evencie z Randy'm Ortonem. Walka zakończyła się przez DQ na korzyśc Ortona, z powodu interwencji Sheamusa. Orton zaatakował Chrisa punt kickiem, przez co Jericho został wywieziony z ringu na noszach. Zaraz po Raw, Jericho wziął urlop od występów w WWE, w związku z nadchodzącą trasą koncertową zespołu rockowego Chrisa – Fozzy. Dodtakowo, kontrakt wrestlera z federacją wygasł. thumb|Punt Kick od Ortonathumb|kadr z proma it begins Powrót do WWE It Begins Na Raw 21 Listopada 2011 zaczeły pojawiać się dziwne proma zwane "it begins". Zapowiadały one powrót gwazdy na Raw 2 stycznia, były one pisane szyfrem, fragmentami z poszczególnych przepowiedni podobnie jak przy poprzednim powrocie. Zawierały takie fragmenty jak: "pierwszy przybędzie", "upomni się o swoje", " rządy zagrożone". Fani brali pod uwagę dwie osoby: Undertakera i Chrisa Jericho. Ten drugi zaprzeczał na twiterze i pisał, że nigdy nie wróci do WWE. Przez 6 tygodni pojawiały się proma, fani byli coraz bardziej przekonani, że chodzi o Y2J, gdyż tak jak poprzednio zaprzeczał w swoim stylu. Całość bardziej pasowała do Undertakera. 2 stycznia Chris był widziany na lotnisku w Mephis w mieście, gdzie odbywało się RAW a tajemnica It Begins miała zostać rozwiązana. Pomimo dowodów Chris zaprzeczał pisząc, że jest w górach wysyłając swoje zdjęcia z przyjacielem.thumb|107px|Y2J widziany w Mephis Dziwny Powrót Chris rzeczywiście powrócił 2 stycznia 2012 na Raw, ale jego powrót wzbudził wiele kontrowersji. Podczas powrotu jedynie zachęcał fanów do radości, nie powiedział jednak ani jednego słowa o powrocie, jego planach itp. Dlatego po 10 minutach część fanów zaczeła gwizdać, więc Chris postanowił opuścić ring. Na zapleczu zachaczył go reporter i spytał czy wystopi na Royal Rumble i następnym Raw ale Chris tylko usmiechnął się ignorująco i odszedł Jericho1.jpg|Chris powraca w 2012 Jericho 2.jpg|Na ringu, gdy wydawało się, że coś powie. Jericho 3.jpg|Obiegający ring Jericho 4.jpg|Wita się z fanami Jericho 5.jpg Jericho 6.jpg|Zachęcający fanów do jeszcze większej wrzawy Podczas Hause Show Y2J miał już coś na końcu języka kiedy przeszkodził mu David Otunga, Jericho wykonał mu Walls of Jericho.Na następnym Raw 9 stycznia 2012 Chris znów zabawiał fanów bez słów, nawet się popłakał. Tydzień później brał udział w walce 3 vs 3 w drużynie z CM Punkiem i Danielem Bryanem. Ich przeciwnikami byli Mark Henry, Dolph Ziggler i David Otunga. Gdy Y2J wszedł na ring obiegł go kilka razy poczym go opuścił a po chwili w jego miejsce pojawił się Mick Foley. 23 stycznia był gospodarzem przywróconego Highlight Reel. Pokazano na nim krótką historię Jericho. Na koniec wreszcie przemówił, powiedział, że w niedzielę (na Royal Rumble) skończy się świat jaki znamy. Na Royal Rumble dotarł do finału lecz przegrał z Sheamusem. Dzień pózniej zaatakował CM Punka na RAW podczas walki z Danielem Bryanem w starciu WHC Champion vs WWE Champion. 2 lutego na RAW pojawił się dwa razy, na początku w segmencie opowiadał, że wszystko w WWE to jego kopia, nawet CM Punk bo to Jericho jest najlepszy na świecie (CM Punk nosił taką koszulkę). CM Punk wyszedł do ringu, miał już coś powiedzieć lecz tylko wniósł tytuł i odszedł, Y2J kazał mu wracać ale Punk tego nie zrobił. Wystąpił także w walce wieczoru - six pack challenge, zwycięzca tego pojedynku jako ostatni wchodził do walki o WWE Championship w walce w komorze na Elimination Chamber, pojedynek ten wygrał i na EC wchodził jako ostatni. Na Elimination Chamber wyeliminował Kofiego Kingstona i Dolpha Zigglera, pojedynku nie wygrał, ponieważ odniósł kontuzję i musiał opuścić komorę. 20 lutego wygrał Battle Royal o miano pretendenta do tytułu WWE Championship. Po walce podszedł do niego CM Punk i podał dłoń, Chris jej jednak nie uścisnął. Jericho próbował namówić Punka do picia i ćpania, wyjawił wszystkim, że ojciec Punka jest alkoholikiem a siostra narkomanką. Na WrestleManii nie zdobył pasa WWE, przegrywając z CM Punkiem. Dążenie do WWE Championship i World Heavyweight Championship(2012 - do teraz) Jericho nie zdobył pasa na WrestleManii. Po wcześniejszych obelgach w stronę rodziny CM Punka, Jericho obrał sobie za cel właśnie jego. Jericho wybrał ciekawy sposób walki psychologicznej, próbując uczynić z Punka alkoholika, wywalczył tym\sobie starcie na Extreme Rules o pas WWE, starcie to przegrał, przegrywając czwartą gale PPV z rzędu. Na Over the Limit wziął udział w walce o pas WWE World Heavyweight Championship, w starciu Fatal-4-Way. Nie wyszedł jednak zwycięsko. Podczas live eventów w Brazylii zbeszcześcił flagę przez co został zawieszony na czas nieokreślony (Jericho wybieral się w tour z zespołem). Powrócił pod koniec czerwca przerywając Johnowi Cenie, na tej samej gali został zgłoszony do Money in the Bank Ladder Matchu o prawo walki o WWE Championship. Jeszcze tego wieczoru przegrał walkę z Ceną przez dyskwalifikację po interwencji Big Show`a, co gorsza na PPV nie zdobył walizki. 23 lipca na 1000 - cznym odcinku RAW został zaatakowany przez partnera z drużyny Dolpha Zigglera, w efekcie jego drużyna przegrała, sam Jericho przeszedł faceturn. 19 sierpnia na SummerSlam pokonał Dolpha Zigglera po Walls of Jericho, dzień później przegrał w rewanżu na RAW, stawką starcia był kontrakt na walkę o pas. Po walce uderzył Zigglera walizką Money in The Bank, po czym pożegnał się z fanami. Jericho znów opuścil federację by koncertować z zespołem, jego powrót jest przewidywany na początek 2013 r. Osiągnięcia: Tytuły: *'Canadian Rocky Mountain Wrestling' **CRMW Heavyweight Championship - 2x **CRMW North American Tag Team Championship - 2 x– z Lance`m Storm`em *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **NWA World Middleweight Championship - 1x *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Television Championship - 1x *'World Championship Wrestling': *WCW Cruiserweight Championship - 4 razy *WCW World Television Championship *'World Wrestling Entertainment': **WWE Championship - 1x **World Heavyweight Championship - 3 razy **WCW World Heavyweight Championship - 2 razy **WWE Intercontinental Championship - 9 razy **WWE World Tag Team Championship - 5 razy ( The Rock, Edge, Christian, Chris Benoit, Big Show) **WWE Tag Team Championship - 2 razy (Edge, Big Show) **WWF European Championship - 1x **WWF Hardcore Championship - 1x Nagrody: *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated': **Powrót Roku (2008) **Feud Roku - z Shawnem Michaelsem (2008) **Najbardziej Nielubiany Wrestler Roku - 2x (2002, 2008) **Wrestler nr.2/500 na świecie w 2009r. **Wrestler nr.109/500 na świecie w 2003r. *'World Wrestling Entertainment': **Slammy Award: ***Wrestler Roku (2008) ***Tag Team Roku (2009) *'pl.wrestling-fans.wikia.com': **Wrestler Miesiąca - 2x (Luty, Marzec 2012) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter': **Najlepsze Wywiady (2003, 2008, 2009) **Najlepsze Wywiady Dekady (2000-2009) **Feud Roku (2008 z Shawnem Michaelsem) **Pojedynek Roku (2008 z Shawnem Michaelsem na No Mercy) **Wrestler Roku (2008,2009) **Ulubiony Wrestler Czytelników (1999) Kategoria:Wrestlerzy